This invention relates to power tools. More particularly, this invention relates to a variable speed transmission for use with a power tool.
Tasks typically performed by a power tool, such as drilling and screw driving, generally require a low torque at the initial stage of the task and a higher torque at the final stage of the task. It would therefore be desirable to have a transmission capable of varying the speed and torque output of the power tool as the performed task transitions from the initial to the final stage. Such variable speed transmission would increase the efficiency of the power tool and would also protect the motor from overload and burnout.